<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to know those among us by nicolorenaldigenovia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208727">to know those among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia'>nicolorenaldigenovia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations with a Stranger, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Representation Matters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mommy, angel! Angel, mommy!” </p><p>Nicky blinks, putting down the produce he had in his hand. He zeros in on the voice and a little boy staring up at him, jaw dropped and staring, his eyes wide and curious. Then he looks up to find a woman, blushing red, looking absolutely mortified. Even with her darker tone, the flush is clear, making her glow. She looks ready to run, so Nicky just gives her a smile, and then crouches in front of the child, before looking around, humming curiously. </p><p>“Where, little one?” he asks, putting his hands over his eyes as he continues his search. “Where is the angel?” he asks, and the little boy giggles. It’s a beautiful sound amongst the low bustle of the early farmer’s market.</p><p>---</p><p>or nicky gets mistaken for an angel by a child, so he tells them about real ones</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to know those among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: guys, the wonderful BTS drew Niko!!! <a href="https://theprinceyusuf.tumblr.com/post/638424591418703872/tog-hq-secret-santa-gift-for-theprinceyusuf-its">See it here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>“Mommy, angel! Angel, mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky blinks, putting down the produce he had in his hand. He zeros in on the voice and a little boy staring up at him, jaw dropped and staring, his eyes wide and curious. Then he looks up to find a woman, blushing red, looking absolutely mortified. Even with her darker tone, the flush is clear, making her glow. She looks ready to run, so Nicky just gives her a smile, and then crouches in front of the child, before looking around, humming curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Where, little one?” he asks, putting his hands over his eyes as he continues his search. “Where is the angel?” he asks, and the little boy giggles. It’s a beautiful sound amongst the low bustle of the early farmer’s market. They had passed it getting into the city the day before, and Nile had wanted to check it out. She and Joe are off somewhere, getting bread.</p><p> </p><p>“You! Angel!” he squeals again, and this time, Nicky looks up at the mother, who bites her lip, before kneeling beside her son.</p><p> </p><p>“He went to his Lola’s house again, and they’ve been learning about angels,” she explains, her voice soft and kind. She’s young, but Nicky can already see that she has the infinite patience of a mother. “And all the pictures and paintings she’s showing him…well they all look like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Nicky thinks of Nile, and Joe and the exasperated look they sometimes share with each other in a way that they will only ever understand.</p><p> </p><p>“White,” he says simply, and when she flushes red, he shakes his head, giving her a smile. “I mean, you’re not wrong. It’s obnoxious, isn’t it?” he adds, making her snort.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little,” she hums, with an easy wave of her hand, smirking, and Nicky can’t help but think that Nile would love her. The little boy looks at his mother and does the same gesture, before giggling wildly when she gasps and hugs him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Bubs, no! Don’t imitate. Remember our rule,” she whispers, and the little boy blinks, nodding seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“No tell Lolo an’na Lola that Mommy silly,” he recites, perfectly, and Nicky smiles then.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being a little angel for your mommy, aren’t you?” he asks, just as he stands up, and extends his hand towards the woman, who gently takes it, her son in her arms now. The little boy blinks, a little fist curling and pushing against his own cheek, squishing it. He couldn’t be older than three years old.</p><p> </p><p>“Weally?” the little boy asks, and the <em>doubt</em> in the little one’s voice. And it has no business being there, and it hurts to hear it. Nicky can see the mother’s shoulders slump slightly, and she’s just so tired all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s seen that on Nile in the short time he’s now known her. And he’s definitely seen it on Joe so many times.</p><p> </p><p>And he can’t have that. Not on someone so little.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, little one. Anyone can be an angel. Not just someone who looks like me,” Nicky says, voice soft, but with a firmness that he hopes is suited for a child. It’s been years since he’s interacted with someone so small.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s eyes settle on him, and she gives him a smile. Nicky meets it with his own. “I’m Nicky,” he says, nodding to her and blinks, bouncing her son once in her arms, then she’s laughing, her smile turning into a bright grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ana,” she says. “What’s your name, bubs?” she asks, and the little one blinks before gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“Niko! My name is Niko!” he squeals, and Nicky’s eyes widen, clapping his hands in genuine excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“That is amazing! May I tell you a secret, Niko?” he asks, and the little one nods his head excitedly, before blinking and turning towards Ana, then back to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>“Share with Mommy?” he asks, and Nicky smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” he says, and laughs softly when Ana visibly melts at how adorable her son is, eyes shining. Then Niko leans forward, curling a fist over his ear, and Ana giggles, cupping her hand over her own ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this, bubs,” she says, and Niko turns to her and nods, confidently, and Nicky <em>adores</em> it.</p><p> </p><p>“I do it, Mommy! Secwet time!” he says, and Nicky grins. He leans closer to the pair, cupping his own hand around his mouth, making the child giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually have two. My full name is actually Nicolo. So I’m Nico, too,” Nicky whispers, and Nicky lets out a squeaky gasp then, bouncing wildly now, and Ana just takes it to stride, bouncing with her son and standing on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“How exciting!” Ana coos, and Niko giggles even more, and Nicky takes it all in, feeling blessed to have been the cause. “You have the same name, bubs!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nicowo! Nicowo!” Niko chants, and Nicky finds himself clapping his hands at the sound. Then the little one pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“One!” he says, putting up one finger, and Nicky smiles, waiting as he puts up another finger. “Two! Two secwets!” he says, because children are brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” he says, looking around this time. Then he nods over to the side, so they’re not standing in the middle of the market, as it was starting to get busy. Ana smiles, and gladly moves with him, finding a free bench for them to sit on. She settles Niko between them, and as soon as she does, the toddler starts to crawl over to Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>“Bubs,” Ana says, her voice soft, and Niko stops. Then he sits back.</p><p> </p><p>“I come?” he asks, and Nicky blinks, looking at Ana, who smiles, nodding to him.</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to go to you, only if you’d like,” she says, and Nicky finds himself taking little Niko in his arms as a response. The child settles into his arms in a way that warms him immediately, and he blinks rapidly at how easily it sinks into his chest as he rocks him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Secwet?” Niko asks, and he has his little fist against his ear again, then he’s looking back at Ana. “Come, Mama! Secwet!” he calls, and Ana just laughs, sliding closer on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky smiles then. “Next secret is that…it’s really true, angels can and do look like you,” he says, because he’s not going to leave that alone.</p><p> </p><p>The little one’s reaction is more subdued this time, and he’s staring at Nicky like he doesn’t believe him. He can see from his periphery that Ana’s expression is hopeful, though she’s looking at her son’s reaction apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know of angels?” Nicky asks softly, after a moment, and Niko blinks, his little fist pressing against his cheek again, which is clearly his thinking pose. And it’s such an adorable one.</p><p> </p><p>“Lola…Lola say they watch an'na make sure Niko good! An'na um Niko okay! An'na love Niko!” he says softly, counting it off, and Ana smiles, looking at Nicky. It’s clear that she’s curious where he’s going with this.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” he starts, dragging out the ‘o’ enough that the little one starts to laugh. He meets it with a smile, and bounces him once, his heart warming in his chest when Niko stares up with wide, attentive eyes, little fist pressing against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Angels are good,” Nicky continues, and the child nods. “And make sure that you’re okay, and love you?” he asks, and Niko nods again, and again, and again.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he can definitely think of a few angels.</p><p> </p><p>After he’s done, Nicky hums, tapping his own chin now, and sure enough, Niko imitates him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s think of someone who does all of that,” he instructs, and the toddler blinks, the chin tapping morphing to the signature fist to cheek squish. “Someone who is good, that makes sure that you’re okay, and love you,” he adds with a soft hum.</p><p> </p><p>The little one hums as well, tapping his tiny fist against his own chubby cheek, and honestly, children are <em>amazing.</em> Nicky wishes that Joe was there to meet Niko, because he knows that his love would absolutely melt at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky then turns, slightly towards Ana, and faces the toddler towards her, and she’s staring at Nicky with quiet, glassy eyes. Then Niko gasps, throwing his arms up, little hand catching Nicky’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Mommy’s angel!” he yells, and Ana lets out a soft laugh, and it sounds wet and teary and Nicky can’t blame her at all.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, Niko! Mommy is indeed an angel. Anyone else?” he asks, and it comes to easy to the little one after that.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! Mommy, an’na Daddy! Lola! Lolo! Tita…an’na Tito! An’na Aun’ee! Anna Un’ca! An’na Nee’non!” he squeaks, just listing down family members, and Ana looks like she’s ready to burst, and Nicky leans in to pass Niko to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can think of another one,” Nicky says, nodding to Ana, who grins, facing the little one towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“And Niko!” she says, and Niko blinks, before turning to Nicky, blinking and pointing at him, as he turns his little head towards his mom.</p><p> </p><p>“I knows,” he says, and Nicky snorts, because a deadpan tone from a toddler should not be a thing, but it is and it is <em>hilarious</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And the way that Ana just takes it to stride tells Nicky that this the little one is just like this, and it’s a blessing. “Not <em>Nicolo</em>. You, baby! Bubs, you’re an angel!” she says, and Niko gasps, his eyes going wide, and he turns to Nicky, who smiles, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“You are, little one,” he says, and Ana nods, hugging the child close.</p><p> </p><p>“You always make sure that Daddy gets his hug when he comes home from work, and you love all of us and give us hugs and kisses all the time, and you are <em>so, so, </em>good, baby. You’re our little angel, Niko,” she says, kissing Niko’s cheeks, and the little one gasps again.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” he whispers, and the relief Nicky feels is so satisfying. “An’na I no like Nicky! I Niko!” he exclaims, and it makes Nicky want to sing to the mountains.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right! See? It’s such a pleasure, meeting angels! And you know so many already,” Nicky says, and Niko just claps his hands, cheering. Ana rocks him gently then, smiling at Nicky this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you have no idea how amazing this is,” she whispers, and her voice trembling a little, but she’s smiling. “I literally had the same experience when I was little…and I don’t want that for him. I want him to grow up knowing that he can be anything, even angels,” she whispers, and Nicky understands.</p><p> </p><p>Because no heartbreak should come from something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have kids?” Ana asks, and Nicky blinks, tilting his head, just as Ana shrugs. “It’s just, you’re so good with Niko, you know?” she says. It’s understandable, and he smiles, taking Niko back into his arms when the toddler reaches for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nicky?”</p><p> </p><p>He turns, and he knows so does Ana, facing the call. Joe’s is standing behind the bench, holding a few bags. Nile is right behind him, her eyes already going wide at the sight of Niko in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky reaches for Joe’s hand then, who takes it gently, squeezing, and he sees Ana grin, her eyes brightening as Nile comes closer to him, and to Niko, cooing.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t have kids,” Nicky says, voice soft, smiling as he turns to Ana fully, letting go of Joe's hand only to feel it move to his shoulder, squeezing. He finds himself smiling wider when Niko squeals in his arms, just as Nile laughs softly, clapping her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“But I do know angels.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the initial interaction is based on my little brother's experience of thinking the first caucasian baby he met was an angel when he was a toddler himself. and how i still think about that to this day. </p><p>joe and nile are me and my friends and every other poc we know, and nicky is just like any other decent person we know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>